


Inkwizytorskie plewy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: F/M, no ogólnie bazgrolnik i plac zabaw, rozpoznanie fandomu bojem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Miejsce na drobiazgi z uniwersum Pierwszego Prawa, które mogą mi przyjść do głowy. Na razie głównie Glokta, bo sam podłazi pod klawiaturę.
Relationships: Sand dan Glokta/Ardee West
Kudos: 3





	1. Gdy brak zabawek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotyka. Poniekąd.

Ardee wylała na dłoń więcej olejku, po czym zaczęła masować udo Sanda. Jej ręce znajdowały się teraz niebezpiecznie blisko tego, co zostało z jego genitaliów. _Kiedyś pragnąłem, by kobiety dotykały mnie w tym miejscu. Teraz nie mają żadnego dobrego powodu, żeby to robić._ Z zawodowego punktu widzenia musiał przyznać, że gurkhulscy śledczy wykazali się nieprzeciętną złośliwością i swego rodzaju finezją. Wyrwali mu tylko połowę zębów, ale zadbali o to, by te pozostawione na siebie nie zachodziły, więc nie mógł gryźć, i zostawili mu jądra, ale odcięli członek, więc nawet jeśli jego ciało wciąż było zdolne do produkcji nasienia, nie był w stanie umieścić go tam, gdzie należało. Jedyne, czego nie wzięli pod uwagę, to fakt, że kiedy połamane kości i uschnięte mięśnie dokuczają komuś tak mocno jak jemu, pożądanie tak czy owak znika, i nawet najbardziej atrakcyjne kobiety stają się po prostu elementem krajobrazu. _No, na ogół._

– Nie – stanowczo przytrzymał rękę żony, która znalazła się już stanowczo za blisko. – Nie tam.

– Nie jesteś ani trochę ciekawy? – spytała Ardee. – Podobno mężczyźni z twoimi ograniczeniami ciągle mogą zaznać przyjemności, trzeba tylko trafić we właściwe punkty.

– Kto ci to powiedział? – zapytał gwałtownie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zaczęła konsultować jego przypadek z kim popadnie.

– Nikt. Czytałam traktaty medyczne.

– O. Zabrałaś się do studiów?

– Przecież wiesz, że chcę o ciebie dbać najlepiej, jak to możliwe. Przy okazji – dodała z szelmowskim uśmiechem – zaczęłam lepiej rozumieć twoją pracę.

– Coś cię szczególnie zainteresowało?

– Prawdopodobieństwo gangreny przy różnych rodzajach ran. I nie myśl sobie, że uda ci się zmienić temat. – Skończyła masaż i sama też wyciągnęła się na łóżku. Leżała na boku, twarzą do męża. – Naprawdę nie jesteś ani trochę ciekaw?

– Ardee, weź pod uwagę, że rzadko udaje mi się wysikać bez bólu, dodaj do tego samowolne kiszki, a uzyskasz przepis na gówniany seks, dosłownie i w przenośni – powiedział brutalnie. – To bez sensu.

Bez sensu. To samo mówił matce, która upierała się, że skoro teoretycznie ciągle może zostać ojcem, powinien się ożenić i postarać o przedłużenie rodu. _Kiedy wyobraziłem sobie, że jakaś nieszczęśnica będzie gmerać mi w tyłku i pracować nad tą ruiną między moimi nogami, żeby zmusić ciało do wytrysku, przekonałem się, że po dwóch latach w gurkhulskim więzieniu ciągle nie znam wszystkich rodzajów upokorzenia. Nie mam ochoty ich poznawać. Ale Ardee chyba chciała dobrze…_

Przyjrzał się żonie, która położyła się teraz na wznak i milczała, odtrącona i nadąsana. Tak, na pewno chciała dobrze, a on nie był w stanie tego przyjąć. Nie potrafił też dać jej tego, na co zasługiwała. Była młoda, atrakcyjna, przestała już karmić Savine piersią, mogłaby znów uprawiać seks, tymczasem wszystko, co mógłby jej zaoferować, to palcówka, o ile zdołaliby się ułożyć tak, że obojgu byłoby wygodnie. _I o ile by poprosiła, czego nie zrobiła do tej pory, i nic dziwnego. Z dwojga złego lepiej dotykać takiej kreatury jak ja, niż być przez nią dotykanym. Można znieść wiele obrzydliwości pod warunkiem, że ma się kontrolę nad sytuację. Kto może o tym wiedzieć lepiej niż ja, inkwizytor?_

Przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy jeszcze nie był wrakiem mężczyzny i zawsze dostawał wszystko, czego zapragnął. Spał z tyloma kobietami, że ledwie był w stanie je policzyć, i wszystkim zapewniał gorące noce, oczywiście motywowany próżnością, czymże innym. Okrzyki rozkoszy stanowiły potwierdzenie, że i w tej dziedzinie jest najlepszy. Pułkownik Sand dan Glokta, zwycięzca turnieju szermierczego, niezmordowany kochanek i największy drań w armii marszałka Varuza. _Wtedy nie nadawałem się na obrońcę dam w opresji. Nie ożeniłbym się z kobietą, która spodziewałaby się cudzego bękarta. Ba, nie jestem pewien, czy zrobiłbym to, gdyby chodziło o moje dziecko. Najpóźniej po paru nocach szedłem szukać następnej zdobyczy i nie obchodziło mnie, jak taka pani czy panna ze złamanym sercem i zszarganą reputacją poradzi sobie w życiu. Ardee chyba lepiej wyszła na związku z obecnym mną, nawet jeśli nie wypełniam wszystkich obowiązków małżeńskich, jednak zasługuje na więcej._

Odwrócił się twarzą do żony. Syknął nieznacznie, gdy zatrzeszczało mu w kręgosłupie.

– Doceniam, co dla mnie robisz, ale pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie mogę przyjąć – powiedział pojednawczo. – Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem. Nie ma o czym mówić.

_Nieprawda._

– Jest, Ardee, jest, i powinniśmy byli omówić to dawno temu, ale najpierw dużo się działo, potem źle się czułaś, a potem byłaś zajęta Savine. – _No, dalej. Wymyśl coś. Przecież potrafisz. Musisz coś wymyślić. Przecież wiesz, co robią zaniedbywane żony, ile razy sam z tego korzystałeś?_ – Dla mnie te sprawy przestały istnieć, ale ty to co innego. Mogłabyś…

No właśnie, co? To, co przychodziło mu do głowy, niezbyt mu się podobało.

– Znaleźć zastępcę do spraw łóżkowych? – podsunęła Ardee.

_Powiedziała to na głos. Czego właściwie się spodziewałem? Niech będzie, zniosę i to. Przecież dobrze wiem, że nie wyszła za mnie z miłości. Coś jej się należy za to, że czyni moje życie niemal przyjemnym. Może to nawet sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, ilu mężów zastępowałem w alkowie._

– Tak, zgadzam się – wykrztusił. – Proszę tylko o jedno. Nie wybieraj bez konsultacji ze mną.

 _Kontrola jest wszystkim. Pozwala znieść wiele obrzydliwości_.

– Znajdziesz mi kochanka? – ożywiła się Ardee. – Takiego ładnego i głupiego jak nasz król?

– Jeśli właśnie takiego pragniesz. – _Ładnego, głupiego i na tyle nisko postawionego, bym mógł go gładko zmieść z powierzchni ziemi, gdyby zaczął sprawiać kłopoty._ – Aczkolwiek wolałbym, żeby nie był zanadto podobny do Jezala.

Objęła go delikatnie.

– Też bym wolała, żeby nie był do niego podobny – szepnęła. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie chcę żadnego kochanka. Dobrze wiesz, że mam pecha do mężczyzn – stwierdziła rzeczowo. – Najpewniej narobiłabym kurewnego zamieszania, które inkwizycja musiałaby sprzątać. To bez sensu.

Odetchnął.

– Ale jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić – powiedziała. – Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że byłeś mężczyzną z moich snów, pamiętasz? Czasem sobie wyobrażam, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby było jak dawniej, kiedy przyjeżdżałeś do Collema i fechtowaliście pod domem, a ja patrzyłam na was przez okno. Jak byś mnie uwodził. Co byś ze mną zrobił, gdybym cię wpuściła do sypialni.

– Przykryłbym cię kocem, pocałował w czoło, a potem wrócił do twojego brata i spytał, gdzie w waszej okolicy można się dobrze zabawić – mruknął. – Byłaś jeszcze dzieckiem.

– Oj, nie nudź. W wyobraźni wszystko jest możliwe. W fantazjach mam osiemnaście lat i krągłości tam, gdzie należy.

– Czego właściwie oczekujesz?

– Że powiesz mi wszystkie te rzeczy, które byś powiedział, gdybyś naprawdę mnie uwodził. Pamiętasz jeszcze, jak to się robi? Potrafisz to dla mnie zrobić?

– I co potem?

– A potem zobaczymy. Nie mów, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie dotknąć.

– Naprawdę chcesz pieszczot w moim wykonaniu?

– Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył?

_Ha, dobre pytanie. Wygląda na to, że da się na nie odpowiedzieć wyłącznie doświadczalnie. No dalej, Sand. Dzięki niej twoje życie jest niemal znośne, możesz się odwzajemnić. Przynajmniej spróbuj._

– Jest pani bardzo upartą osóbką, panno Ardee – powiedział nieco chrapliwie. Zawsze mówił takim głosem do kobiet, które go szczególnie interesowały. – I chyba nie powinna pani zostawać sam na sam z mężczyzną. To może być niebezpieczne.

Uśmiechnęła się, zatrzepotała rzęsami i zaczęła skubać troczki nocnej koszuli.

– Co pan ma na myśli, pułkowniku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zasadniczo nie jestem pewna, co ludzie imperatora obcięli Glokcie, część fandomu twierdzi tak, część owak, ale skoro przypomniały mi się rozkminy z GoT…  
> (W ogóle czym ja się przejmuję. Nisza nisz, piszę dla siebie, czy to musi mieć sens?)


	2. Manipulacje śniadaniowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta rodzina wygląda w „A Little Hatred”. Znaczy, wiem, że Savine jest tam już dorosła, ale nie wiem, czy i jak wspomina dzieciństwo, i szczerze mówiąc chwilowo dobrze mi z niewiedzą. Fluff, scenka rodzajowa.

Savine kręciła główką i wierciła się na krzesełku, jakby szukała drogi ucieczki. Stanowczo odmawiała zrobienia tego, na czym najbardziej zależało jej matce, to znaczy otwarcia buzi i przełknięcia kaszki. Ardee na próżno usiłowała włożyć jej łyżeczkę do ust. Glokta przyglądał się temu z poczuciem, że prawdopodobnie bawi się dużo lepiej, niż powinien.

– Doskonale cię rozumiem, dziecko, ale my, ludzie z niekompletnym uzębieniem, nie możemy wybrzydzać – odezwał się wreszcie. – Hej, Savine! Spójrz na tatę. Zobacz, tata też je kaszkę.

Ściśle mówiąc, arcylektor miał przed sobą talerz owsianki, nie kaszki, ale ponieważ oba dania były białawe, uznał, że mała da się zmanipulować. Nabrał pełną łyżkę, przełknął, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że kiedy człowiek jest skazany na spożywanie samych zup, po pewnym czasie zaczyna nienawidzić nie tylko wszelkich papek, ale i jedzenia w ogóle.

– Widzisz? Tata zjadł i mówi, że dobre – orzekł, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. – Teraz ty spróbuj.

Dziewczynka otworzyła buzię, co Ardee natychmiast wykorzystała i wpakowała do środka pełną łyżeczkę. Część kaszki wyciekła małej na brodę, ale większość wylądowała tam, gdzie powinna, więc należało to uznać za postęp.

– No, no – powiedziała Ardee, nie przestając karmić córki. – Arcylektor Sand dan Glokta, postrach Zamkniętej Rady, bicz na spiskowców, daje dziecku dobry przykład.

Przełknął łyżkę owsianki i nawet udało mu się przy tym uśmiechnąć.

– Wolałabyś, żebym dawał zły?

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Wyobraziłam sobie, jakie miny zrobiliby twoi wrogowie, gdyby cię teraz widzieli.

Też sobie wyobraził. _Ci głupsi zapewne uznaliby, że robię się żałosny, i śmiało podnieśli głowy, co pozwoliłoby mi ich wyłapać. Ci bardziej inteligentni uznaliby może, że skoro dopuściłem do tego, by widziano mnie w podobnych okolicznościach, muszę być silny jak nigdy dotąd. Tylko ci, którzy są nie do ruszenia, mogą sobie pozwolić na miękkość._ Myśl na tyle poprawiła mu humor, że był niemal gotów pogodzić się z owsianką. Prędko przełknął kilka łyżek.

– Nie, córeczko, sama nie trafisz do buzi i będziesz głodna. – Ardee łagodnie, acz stanowczo powstrzymała Savine, która najwyraźniej uznała, że jednak lubi kaszkę, i w pędzie do samodzielności usiłowała dokonać przejęcia łyżeczki. – Może powinieneś pomyśleć o ociepleniu wizerunku, Sand – zażartowała. – Żeby zmylić przeciwnika, oczywiście.

Glokta zamarł z pełnymi ustami, bo nagle doznał olśnienia z gatunku nieprzyjemnych. _Nie, nie mogę się z nią pokazywać publicznie. Problem polega na tym, że oprócz wizerunku w grze są prawdziwe uczucia. Jeśli wrogowie zauważą, jak bardzo zależy mi na Savine, spróbują w nią uderzyć. Niech to szlag. Ożeniłem się z Ardee, żeby uratować je obie, a teraz nie jestem pewien, czy na dłuższą metę wystarczy mi sił._ Z wysiłkiem przełknął owsiankę. Jeden problem naraz.

– Snucie politycznych planów przy owsiance źle wpływa na trawienie – powiedział dziarsko, skrywając niepokój. – No, Savine, śmiało, walczymy ze śniadaniem! Kto pierwszy skończy swoją porcję?


End file.
